Pleasures All Mine This Time
by XxKizzieBearxX
Summary: The Cat In the Hat Summary is on the inside! *This is the one with Mike Myers as The Cat*
1. Characters

**Summary** - Taryn Baker, seventeen-years-old, is the new girl in Anville. After being judged by the way she looks by the kids in her neighborhood, she is immediately titled as "The Loner". After being titled, Taryn decides to not leave the house all summer. After her parents leave for a two month cruise, trusting Taryn to take care of the house by herself, Taryn feels even lonelier. But on one rainy day, Taryn meets someone unusual, someone tall, furry, and wearing a red and white striped hat. The Cat in the Hat. In the beginning, Taryn is annoyed with the Cat. But, as the days go by, she starts to fall hard for him, like he is falling hard for her.

This is my first story posted on here, so enjoy! ^_^

-- Kizzie Bear  
I 3 Al Forever!

**---** – Taryn Fiala Baker (Fiala is Czech, standing for "Violet Flower")

Name

**Nicknames** – Either Taryn, Violet, or Kitten

**Age** – Seventeen

**Date of Birth** – April 17, 1992

**Place of Birth** – Denver, Colorado

**Current Location** – Anville

**Height/Weight** – 5'4ft. / 112lbs.

**Hair** – Stops about five inches above her shoulders. Her bangs are swept over her left eye. Her hair is black and has one red streak on the right side.

**Eyes** – Are blue-gray. She wears glasses.

**Body** – Is slim and slender and has natural, full C cup breasts.

**Skin Tone** – Pale

**Heritage** – Is Irish and Czech.

**Family** – Her mother is Victoria Marie Baker and her father is Zayden Milos Baker. She is an only child.

**Love Interest** – The Cat.


	2. Prologue

Okay, I made a mistake in the Characters. Taryn does not wear glasses. I forgot to take it out. XD Silly me.  
*** Disclaimer** - I do not own the movie _The Cat In the Hat_, nor do I own _The Cat_. I only own Taryn, her parents, and whatever other characters I make up. ^_^

-- Kizzie Bear  
I 3 Al Forever!

**---**

**Pleasures All Mine This Time**  
by Kristyn Shaye Webb

**Prologue**

"_Welcome To Anville!"_

I rolled my ocean blue eyes as we passed the welcome sign. _We_, you ask? I mean _we_ as in my mother, father, and I. Our electric lime green mini-van drove down the street, a large moving truck behind us, following us to our new house. I stared out the window, watching the overly cheery people smile and greet one another warmly. I grimaced. I truly disliked overly cheery people. Just plain cheery or happy people were okay, but overly cheery ones… Now they annoyed me. This _town_ already annoyed me. I mean, even the buildings, the street signs – inanimate objects! – looked overly cheery!

"Mom, I hate this town already." I stated from the backseat. My mother rolled her identical ocean blue eyes and didn't respond. But my dad did. "Taryn, sweetheart, I know you don't like the idea of moving away from your friends, but–" I cut him off by glaring at him through the rearview mirror. "What friends?" I growled. He ignored my tone and continued on talking about how much I'll love Anville and our new neighborhood. I just blocked him out, going back to staring out the window glumly. Yeah, I didn't have friends back in Denver, but we were perfectly fine where we live at, erm, _used_ to live at.

We passed a store with the name _"Humberfloob's Real Estate"_. Now I was just really confused. How come that store had a name, yet the others didn't? I made a small noise. This town was really strange. We got to the end of the street, and while the light was still green, we took a left onto an even bigger street. _Must be Main Street_, I thought. "Only three more miles until we get home!" my father exclaimed gleefully. _Home_, I repeated in my head. Then I rolled my eyes once more. _Whatever_. My mother just smiled. She also hated the idea of moving, but she didn't complain like me.

So, like my dad had predicted, we drove exactly three miles until we got to a street called _Lipplapper Lane_. That's when I groaned extremely loud. All the houses, the front lawns… They were exactly the same! Each house was the lightest shade of purple I have ever seen; with bright blue roofs, and a brown bricked chimney in the center of each one. The lawns were all alike. Each with a tall, thin tree with what looked like a bush of leaves on the top, and tall and small shrubs outlined the outside of the house and the driveway. Each house had a one car garage, all the exact same color of the houses. The grass was perfect, short, and bright green.

Just looking at all the bright colors around me gave me a headache. Like in the town, everyone here was overly cheery. I felt sick to my stomach. We suddenly pulled into an empty driveway, and my parents were quick to jump out of the car. I just took my sweet time doing so, trying to savor the last time I would be inside something from home. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, they were selling our mini-van for a new car. How lovely, right? Once I was outside, I took in a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the Anville air. I then let it out and sighed.

_At least something in this place is right_, I thought, referring to the air. It was just like Denver's air. The moving van stopped in front of our new house and the two men driving it hopped out. I let out one last sigh. _Here we go_.


	3. Chapter One

First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine's Day! I know I did, since Al spent the night. 3 I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I forgot... Again. Lmao!  
I'm not usually the type to ask people to review my stories, or comment, or whatever on any of the story sites, but this story is really important to me. I'm not going be like the ones who threaten to stop writing just because they get no reviews and whatnot. I usually let readers do all that stuff on their own without asking them to. But like I said, this story is really important to me and I would appreciate it if you would review. ^_^  
Thanks!  
*** Disclaimer** - I do not own the movie _The Cat In the Hat_, nor do I own _The Cat_. I only own Taryn, her parents, and whatever other characters I make up. ^_^

**-- Kizzie Bear  
I 3 Al Forever!**

**---**

**Pleasures All Mine This Time**  
by Kristyn Shaye Webb

**Chapter One**

About one week into living in Anville, I felt like I was about to go crazy. Though I haven't gone outside once, just looking out the window at these overly cheery people got on my nerves. At the moment, I was sitting on the couch in the family room, staring at the blank television screen. It was so boring here! I held back a scream of frustration and slammed my head onto the back of the couch repeatedly. "I… Hate… This… Place." I muttered in between slams. "Taryn, stop that. You'll get a headache." my mother told me with a sigh as she walked into the living room with my father.

"I already got a headache from being in _this_ place." I snapped at them moodily. My father just let out a loud chuckle. "Oh sweetheart, all you need is some friends, and then you won't get such headaches." He explained like I was some sort of idiot. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need friends' dad." I mumbled in return. "Honey, everyone needs a friend!" he yelled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes again. "Once again dad, I don't need any friends!" I practically screamed. My mother gave me a stern look, one that made me go quiet. "Do not raise your voice at your father, young lady. Now, I want you to go outside and make some friends." She ordered.

She was clearly frustrated. Not at me, but at living in a new house. But I was still annoyed with them both and this _place_. "Or what?" I asked smugly. Mother smirked back at me. "Or your grounded for two weeks." She threatened. I shrugged. "From what?! Reading?" I asked in disbelief. Seriously, what was there to ground me from? All I did was read. When you don't have any friends, what else are you going to do? Having an imaginary friend is stupid. Believe me. Television and video games get boring after a short period of time. So what else is there? Reading and writing.

That's what I did in my time. When school was open, all I did then was study for tests and exams. I was a straight A student. I'm pretty nerdy, if you ask me. The kids at my old high school would make fun of me. Oh well. My mother was silent after I had said what I said. My father sighed and took over. "Taryn, please, will you just go out for a while? Take a look at the neighborhood, the town. Maybe make some friends." He pleaded with me desperately. He made the puppy dog eyes and puffed out his lower lip. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Fine." I answered.

My parents both grinned happily. "Thank you so much, sweetheart!" my father cheered, coming up to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. After he pulled away, I went on a search for my shoes. I found them next to the bottom step of the stairs and slipped them on. "I'll be back in, oh… One second." I called to them in the living room. My father laughed a hearty laugh. I swear the house shook from his laughter. I smiled and headed out the door, letting it slam shut behind me.

I stood on the top step, looking around my street warily. I was afraid to leave the yard… No, I was afraid to leave the _top step_. I shook my head. _No_, I mentally told myself, _you want your parents to lie off, don't you? Go!_ And I did. I walked down the steps slowly, and stepped onto the concrete walkway. The sun glared down on me. Two little blonde girls, one with pigtails and the other with long wavy hair, were walking pass my house. The one with pigtails noticed me and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. The wavy haired one noticed her friend had stopped and also came to a halt, turning to look at me with the same curious eyes.

"Who are you?" the pigtailed girl asked in a quiet voice. "I just moved here a week ago. My name is Taryn Baker." I replied, also with a quiet voice. More kids started to join the two girls, staring at me. Some of them with curious eyes and some with disgusted ones. Actually, the two little girls were the only ones with curious eyes. "You're the loner." One boy, younger than me, stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I cocked my right eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked. A girl who looked about the same age as me sneered. "You heard him. You're a loner. A no one." She explained.

Laughter started in the huge group before me. I held back the tears and gritted my teeth angrily. "Who are you to label me? You don't even know me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. "Who would want to?" a boy yelled out from the group. The laughter grew, like the heat on my face. Even though I tried desperately to hold back my tears, one managed to escape, falling down my cheek. "Aw, she's crying!" the girl who was about my age mocked, then laughed afterwards. Some of the kids started to make wailing sounds, like a baby.

"Loner!" another girl yelled, pointing at me. Then the chanting started. All the kids, even the two little girls from before, started chanting the word loner over and over again. I couldn't help it. I burst out crying. I turned and bolted back up the steps, trying to ignore the laughter and chanting behind me. I slammed the front door shut. "I hate this place!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My parents suddenly appeared in the doorway to the living room. Their features turned worried. "Taryn, what happened?" my mother asked in a concerned tone. I just glared at dad, ignoring my mother's question.

I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "This is your entire fault!" I cried, still glaring. My father looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "If you hadn't of made your oh so brilliant plan to move, I wouldn't be feeling the way I am right now!" I accused. He didn't get angry, not once. His features turned sad now. "Taryn, I just–" I silenced him. "I know I was treated the same way back in Denver, but I was used to it then. I put up with it my whole life then. But now, immediately being titled a loner here in Anville… You don't know how upsetting that is." I hissed at him.

"Sweetheart…" his voice trailed off. My face reddened in anger. "I… _Hate you_!" I screamed one last time before running up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my neatly made bed. I cried into my green pillow. This place was a nightmare! I hated it! "I hate it here." I sobbed into the pillow. I cried for God knows how long. I started to grow tired. Then, with tears still streaming down my red cheeks, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*^*^*^*

The sun glared at me through the window, making me grimace and roll onto my other side. Then my alarm went off. Confused, I reached out and slammed my hand down on the button, making the alarm go silent. _That's weird_, I thought as I sat up in my bed. _I don't remember setting my alarm last night_. I shook my head and rubbed my sleepy eyes, then got out of bed. I checked the time. "It's only nine in the morning? Jeez…" I mumbled tiredly. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

I did my usual morning routine. Use the bathroom, take a shower, get changed into clean clothes, brush my teeth and hair, _straighten_ my hair, and put on my makeup. I know it's stupid to put on makeup when I'm not going anywhere, but I just thought I looked better with it. I left the bathroom and headed down stairs, fully awake now. "Mom, dad! I'm awake!" I called out into the house. There was no answer. A tingly feeling went up my spine. "Mom! Dad!" I called out once more, my face twisting into confusion. "Hello? Where are you two?!" I yelled, starting to worry.

I checked the family room, the living room, and back upstairs. Every room was empty. I decided to head back down stairs and get something to eat, seeing on how my stomach was growling like crazy. When I got there, the first thing I saw was a piece of paper on the island counter. With my right eyebrow cocked, I picked it up and started reading:

_Taryn,_

_We know you're wondering about a few things. First, you're wondering about your alarm clock. I, dad, turned that on, just so you wouldn't sleep in late. Second, you're wondering why we're not there. We were going to tell you what was going on when you got home yesterday, but you were angry and went up to your room. When we had decided you had probably calmed down a little, we went up there to tell you then, but you had fallen asleep. You just looked so peaceful, so we just let you sleep. The same with this morning.  
Okay, now we probably know you're getting anxious to know where we are. Sweetheart… Your mother and I… We're going on a two month cruise._

My jaw practically dropped to the ground. "A two month cruise? Are you kidding me?!" I yelled, my eyes around the size of saucers.

_So that means you're going to be spending the next two months alone. We're sorry sweetheart, but we just need some time away from your complaints. Don't worry, Taryn, time will go by fast. We trust you with the house!  
We love you, Taryn! See you soon!_

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

I stared at the note, anger building up inside me. I can't believe they deserted me like this! Oh man, was I furious. "I hate them so much!" I screamed as loud as I could. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trashcan. I felt like punching something, or someone – like one of those kids from yesterday. I can't believe I was stuck in this house by myself. I mean, I was used to being home alone. But not in a house I was getting _used to_. It's a good thing I knew how to cook, or I would be screwed for food! I had enough money saved up from my allowances over the years, so if I ever ran out of food, I could always buy more.

I sighed and started to look for something to eat. Eventually, I settled on a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. After making that, I went to the family room and sat down on the couch. I reached for the remote, switched on the television, and watched whatever was playing. I sighed once more and started on my cereal. This was going to be a _long_ two months.

*^*^*^*

The day went by slower than usual. It was now eight o'clock at night, and I was planted on the couch in the family room still, watching some boring show. Of course I'd get up to use the bathroom or get something to eat, but then I'd just return to the couch and continue to watch shows. I hadn't heard from my parents yet, and I really didn't care. They had made me so mad, leaving me alone in this house for two whole months. Whether I'd like to admit to it or not, I knew I was going to start to get lonely.

I didn't really care about having no friends, but if I was stuck alone by myself in a big house like this one, then I would be wishing for hundreds of friends. Ones that I could invite over, have slumber parties with, or just regular parties. But I didn't. My face turned from sour to sad. Maybe I _am_ just a loner. I'll never have friends, not even an acquaintance… And I won't ever meet the love of my life. I frowned deeply and stared down at my lap, tears starting to form in my blue eyes.

That's when I heard the sound. It was a loud, crashing sound from upstairs. I jumped about ten feet into the air, startled. My eyes were wide with fright. _What was that?_ I asked myself mentally, frightened. Another loud crash emitted from upstairs, making me flinch. I debated on whether or not to check it out. _If I don't, then whoever it is could come down stairs and kill or rape me! Maybe I should…_ But another voice in my head argued. _Yes, but if you do, whoever is upstairs could easily do so still_. It was a lose/lose situation if you ask me. I gulped and looked around the living room, trying to find a weapon of some sorts.

My eyes stopped on the wall above the television. There, hanging proudly was one of my father's many swords. That would do just perfectly. I bounced over to it, happy that it was low enough to grab, and slowly lifted it off the hinges balancing it. I gripped onto the handle and slowly made my way to the stairs. I took small steps, jumping whenever I heard a noise from upstairs. Fear had taken over my body and I had started to shake, which made the sword shake in my hands.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs and steadied myself and the sword in my grip, gulping once again. Then I continued on. When I reached the top step, another crashing sound happened. It had come from my left. I looked that way and saw no one there. I let out the shaky breath that I didn't remember holding in and started down the left way. There were only two rooms down this way. The bathroom and the closet. I stopped at the bathroom first, noticing the door was cracked slightly ajar. I took the sword and pushed the door open with the tip. When the door was open the whole way, I took a step forward and turned on the light.

I held up the sword defensively, only to see there was no one in the bathroom. Sighing loudly, I turned the light back off and closed the door slightly ajar again. Then I turned to go to the closet. Only to stop dead in my tracks, drop the sword to the ground, and scream at who was standing in front of me.


End file.
